You know you can't resist
by smokyeyes
Summary: Graduation is coming, and things are crazy like never before. Serena can't find something to hold her attention as usual, and Blair still wants Nate...but does Nate want her anymore? Plus some new characters!


This story should be entertaining, and I tried to make it like the real books. It is set after the newest book, Nobody Does It Better. Hope you like it!

Disclamer: I do not own anything or any characters!

**hey people!**

**We're all guilty**

Seventeen days left til we graduate! And we're all out their blowing off steam, or making it! Don't you love the way everyone is friends with everyone else? Like we're all in some corny TV show. Film makers talking to the upper east, poets collaborating with rockstars. Don't you love it! I know I do. Tuesday we find out where we're all going for graduation. Knowing our planners, we'll probably end up going on a scavenger hunt for earings. Or something. Anyway, I here its somewhere off the North and South America. I hope it doesn't ruin my new manicure, it cost more than most people's shoes all put together.

**Sightings:**

C and D walking down Broadway towards C's house. I wonder what he's got planned? B crossing to opposite side of the street when she sees S coming. She doesn't let go easy. A certain lead guitarist spotted trying to convince a shop assistant that they do have white silk pants for men at Barney's. Same person also seen developing photos of our favourite turban wearing Upper East Side princess...naked! J wearing a shirt that should be illegal for her, um size. Then trying to convince her dear daddy that the three men outside the apartment are interviewers boarding school. Good luck. Just because she can go to school by herself doesn't mean that she can get away with anything. Our favourite French schoolgirl handing over a sizeable amount of cash to N's doorman.

**P.S.**

I hear there's going to be a party at a certain someone's house Saturday. And I did say beach party. Indoors. Finally, some way for us to blow off some steam without our parents being there. Stock up on champagne and someone find a good place for Chinese food (I adore the stuff)! You know I'll be there!

**S never will**

Nate rolled over in his bed and stretched his perfect, muscled body awake. Life seemed perfect. He had a perfect body, perfect university placement, and now a beautiful girlfriend. Ya, he had everything, and without even trying too. Serena was someone who every guy would look at and think, "I wish I was that guy."

He should really learn to think before jumping into these things. But they were both so happy, and he was high, and one thing had led to another. It had seemed like such a perfect moment. Like it was meant to be, two perfect beings together. They had hooked up before, and he had loved it every time. Sure, he felt bad about Blair. They had seemed destined to be together and he would miss the way she always knew exactly what he wanted...

But he had someone else now, and she was what mattered.

"I wonder if its too late to call her," Nate wondered out loud, rolling over to check the time on his boat themed clock. It read 2:00 pm.

" Even Serena should be up by two!" he thought, trying to find his cell phone. After checking all over his room, he still had not found it, so he resorted to using the home phone on his bedside table.

He dialed the number, and the busy signal echoed in his huge bedroom.

"I'll try her cellphone," he proposed out loud.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Its Nate."

"Oh, hi."

Nate frowned at the phone in his hands. She had been all over him a couple of days ago, what was up with her now?

"Well, do you want to hang out at my house today?" knowing that he was really hinting at a lot more than that.

Serena took a few seconds to answer. "Um, well when we were in the bathroom, I wasn't really committing to anything, and I didn't think you were either..." Serena trickled off feebly. " I mean, we can still be friends, just like we used to be."

"Oh sure, I didn't think that. Ya. Okay, bye.

Nate hung up, in a lot worse mood than when he had woke up with. He had wanted her and she hadn't wanted him back. He was so used to getting whatever he wanted. Maybe someday she would be able to get serious.

Was he talking about the same Serena?

**Read and review!**


End file.
